Frost's Apprentice
by L. B. Frost
Summary: Jack Frost meets an average teen guy named Zack, whom he takes under his wing as an apprentice. Fun at first, everything changes when Zack dies in a freak accident. Resurrected by the moon, Zack must cope with destiny, meeting the other Guardians, and what fate binds them all.
1. Chapter 1

The window was iced over as I banged through my door, a towel wrapped loosely around my waist, steam still coming off my skin from the shower's heat.

" Cold, cold. cold..."  
I managed to find some semi clean jeans among a pile on the floor, and hoped around on one leg, struggling into them, tripping over a sneaker and banging my head on the floor.

" Stupid winter! " I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat at my computer desk.

There was no denying it anymore: I flicked my computer on, and booted up my favorite search engine.

Mr. Montevaruiose wasn't going to wait any longer for the report, so I might as well start it now, since I'd wasted the past Friday playing video games.

The report was to be about a popular myth or legend, and all that had been left was Greek muses or Jack Frost.

Muses... yeah: mine had died.

Jack Frost led to a dozen pages, ranging from a terrible fantasy/horror series, a novel from a romance publisher, and even costumes based on icicle and snowflake designs.

Then, one link stood out; in bold blue, the simple page, decorated with animated snow falling gently across it, was headed JACK FROST: MYTH?

I scanned the page, but most of it seemed to be some kind of fantasy story; a 19 year old boy drowned in a pond outside his villiage in the 1700's while skating with his sister on weak ice.

" what..."

A tap made me turn to the window: Frost was forming in a pretty fern pattern, curling across the glass beautifully.

As I looked, movement caught my eye behind the frost, just a small movement.

I stared: a face was staring in at me, a soft smile on its lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped, falling out of my chair.

" What the Hell?"

I ran over to the window, a dirty pair of briefs tripping me on the way.

Unlatching it, I threw it open, despite the cold, and stared down into the snow covered yard below: no sign of footprints.

" Gotta be quicker than that, kiddo." A voice said, making me look up: hanging over the edge of the roof was a teen guy of about 19, hair white as ice, grinning down at me like he'd just pulled off a great joke.

" Ahhh!" I yelped, jumping back, tripping over my sneakers to crash to the floor.

The guy hung his head into the window, blinking sky blue eyes at me in excitement.

" Heh... kids... "

He swung his legs off the roof, and I saw his body go flying past the window.

I braced myself for the thud of a body, already dialing the non - emergency number to report some nutjob taking a header off my roof.

" Hello, what is your situation?"

I was about to speak, when a thought hit me; there had been no thud, no noise at all.

Surely the guy didn't...

" uhmm... wrong number." I said, hanging up.

I crept carefully forwards, peering over the edge of the window; the snow was clear, not so much as a foot print breaking the smooth whiteness.

" Hey, kiddo."

I turned to see the guy balanced on the ledge outside my window, eyes alight with glee.

" You should be inside, it's freezing out here. "


	3. Chapter 3

" What... wait a minute, just who the Hell are you?"

The boy grinned again, his teeth flashing in the light like new fallen snow.

" Heh... wouldn't you like to know. "

I glared, as he turned towards the moon, just rising over the edge of the trees across the street.

" Moon's full tonight..." He said, his voice soft.

" Who cares about the stupid moon?"

What happened next was unexpected: One second, the boy was still standing on the ledge, the next secong he was sitting on my shoulders, pinning me to the floor, his staff shoved up my throat, jabbing in my Adams apple.

" Don't ever say that in front of me again. "

" ok... ok... sorry... ugh.. let me up.."

He leapt off nimbly, and I sat up, rubbing my throat.

" You need a chill pill, dude. " I said, as he looked concerned at the red marks on my neck.

" I'm sorry. "

I stared at him, taking in his weird clothes for the first time in full light: a light blue sweater, dusted with frost and snowflakes, brown leggings that appeared to be strapped onto his thin legs with leather cords, his feet bare and ice white.

He crouched next to me, hands clutching a large oaken staff.

" You ok?"

I coughed, rubbing my throat.

" No thanks to you. "

His eyes showed his guilt, even as his face remained stoic.

" Who are you, anyway? Why are you here."

The boy looked away, one hand running up and down his staff.

" I don't know... the fact you can see me..."

He looked at me, expectant. " How old are you?"

" Just turned 19."

He looked away again, confusion written plainly on his face.

" Are you a... innocent?"

" What?"

" You know... pure."

He motioned vaugely to my body, his meaning clear.

" Not that its really any business of yours, but yes. "

He looked at me, then extended a hand, ice white and un lined.

" My names Jack... Jack Overland Frost."


	4. Chapter 4

" What... Jack Frost? Are you kidding me?"

The boy smiled, and raised his hand; from his palm, also as smooth as stone, frost began to form.

He touched my desk, and the corner began to ice.

" Believe me now, kiddo?"

I was awstruck: an urban legend... a myth...

sitting here talking to me like this was just okey dokey.

" Stuff like this doesn't just _Happen_, you know. "

He smiled, and stood.

" Actually, the fact you can see me is odd: people your age lose the sight. "

He balanced his staff on end, and nimbly leapt into the ait, landing on the crook with his toes curled over the wood.

" I'm impressed."

I sat down on the rug, still rubbing my throat.

" So... ahem... why are you, like, here?"

Jack rubbed his chin, grinning. " That's actually a good question. To be honest..."

He smiled, and a small flurry of snowflakes randomly fell, dusting the carpet.

" I got lonely. "

I stood, watching him, still not postive I hadn't cracked my head when I fell and was currently in a weird trip out on the floor, and none of this was real.

Almost as if Jack could read my thoughts, he jumped down from the staff, and took my hand, grasping it between his ice cold palms.

" See? Real as you are. "

I blinked: He had a point.

He let go, and longed across my bed liek he owned the place.

" So... what do you do for fun?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. " Well, drowning in a ponds always fun."

Jack sat up, his eyes cold and hard. " That supposed to be a joke?"  
" If you like."

He tackled me, knocking me to the floor, hate on his face.

He socked me in the stomach, leaving me winded, as we rolled across the floor, smashing my standing lamp.

" Get...the...Hell... OOOOFFFFF!"

I yelled, shoving him hard.

Power seemed to course through me, and Jack went flying, ice shoving him across the room to slam into the wall.

I stared at my palm, iced over with light frost.

" My god... what did I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat up, blinking blearily.

" Ow. " He said simply.

I stared at my hands, frsot fading between my fingers.

Jack stood up, his knees shaking slightly.

" Kiddo... you've got it."

I stared. " Got what?"

Jack smirked, and winked.

" The power.. ice, kiddo."

I stared at my hands, my fingers shaking.

" You've got to be kidding me... I can't... how...?"

Jack shrugged. " Happens. "

He struck a crosslegged stance, arms folded. " Not my problem, really. "

I made a fist, ice forming.

" This never happened untill you showed up. "

I jumped to my feet, and yanked Jack off his feet by the neck of his sweater.

" What did you do to me?"

Jack smiled, and winked.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. "

I lost it: I slammed Jack off to the side, not caring if he got hurt as his hips slammed into the desk.

" God... I'm.. "

I turned back to him, shoving my arms into my coat.

" You're gonna regret this, Frost. "

With that, I swept over dramaticly out the door, finding the loud slam calming in a sick way.

I was out the door, and into the snow before my mind could really form a decent though, ice still forming on my knuckles...


	6. Chapter 6

I trudged through the snow, my eyes on the sidewalk, the streets mostly deserted at this time of night, snowflakes falling like feathers all around me.

" What is going _ON_?" I muttered, staring at the frost that coated my knuckles, icy white against my normally tan skin.

I raised my fingers, looking like some Harry Potter-type spellcaster, and wiggled them a little:

ice shot from from my fingertips, freezing over a small oak besides the road.

" Aah! " I yelped, jumping back and missing the curb, landing on my ass in the gutter, ice forming off my fingers on the pavement in beautiful fern patterns.

" What is happening to me?" He said, staring at his fingers in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked alone, leaving the frost behind to curl over the pavement, the wind blowing around me like petals on the wind, the icy chill biting through my thin jacket.

_Away...get away... this isn't normal, Zack... get away..._

I passed no one, and soon crossed into a part of town that was mostly old houses and dead trees, not a light to be seen for blocks.

" Zack! Zack!"

his voice made me turn, as he came racing up, flinging his staff to slam in front of me on end, a leap sending him flying through the air to land on the tip.

" Zack... please... we need to ..."

" Leave me alone." I hissed, brushing passed him.

" Zack, please..."

" Leave...me...ALLLLOONNNE!"

Ice shot from my knuckles, but Jack dodged it like it air, side swiping me with his staff, knocking me to my feet, and pinning me down, the crook on my Adam's apple.

" We need to talk. I'm going to let you up, but you need to promise you won't attack me again."

His eyes showed... I didn't know: emotions that hinted at deeper meanings, as he stared at me honestly, a light wind rippling his hair.

" Deal." I said.

He moved the staff, and I sat up, more frost forming at my fingertips as I touched the pavement.

" What's happening?"

Jack grinned, sitting cross legged besides me.

" Kiddo... its a very long story."

" I've got time. "


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sighed, then started speaking.

" See... you're special, Zack. You have powers...well... powers we didn't expect."

" We? We who?"

Jack chuckled uncomfortably.

" Ah ha ha... later, kiddo, later. All that matters now is that you start taming those powers of yours. We can't have you just freezing ice bombs off like that."

Zack stood, brushing snow off his butt.

" What do I need to do?"

Jack smiled, and scooped up some snow, blowing on it to harden it into an ice ball.

" Keep your eyes on it... ready?"

" Ready."

" PULL!"

Jack tossed it high in the air, and Zack pointed a finger at it, not honestly expecting anything to happen...

only to have ice shoot from his fingers and blow the ball apart, sending ice shards flying.

" Holy sh.." Zack cried, falling back onto the pavement.

Jack grinned wide, his eyes sparkling. " Heya! You got i..."

Sudden noise interupted him: a car screeched around the corner, skidding erractly on the road.

Jack glanced at it, knowing he was invisible to the driver.

" Let's keep u..."

The car screeched again, and Jack saw headlights, bearing down on the sidewalk where Zack lay in the snow.

" Zack! Get out of there!" He yelled, racing towards him.

It was too late: with a horrible, final smash, the car rode up onto the sidewalk, breaking its axels and grinding to a halt, glass shattering.

Zack lay under the tires; blood stained his face, and his breathing was erratic at best.

" No..no no no no... god damn it, no!"

Jack ran over, kneeling next to Zack.

" J..J..a.." He coughed, blood running from the corner of his mouth.

" Shh... someone will..."

It was too late: Zack's chest was still.

He was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

I floated, like a dream...

It was all dark...

For some reason, all I could really think of was this song I'd heard, and a line ran through my head over and over..

_One blind, by the fears we hide, fragile, like a wounded child. _

Was that all I was? A fragile child?

I didn't know.

I supposed opening my eyes would be a good idea, so I did: I was on a quiet street, snow drifting around me silently.

_Lately, I have come to dream , of birdless skies, and silent cries..._

What... ugh. My thoughts were a mess.

I tried to stand, fell on my ass, and decided the ground wasn't so bad; it didn't even really seem cold, which was odd because my hand was...

Was...

I stared at my skin: it was blue, the blue of frost bite. but didn't hurt or anything, unlined and smooth.

I pushed my sleeve up; it went all the way up, smooth and hairless, the peach fuzz on my arms gone.

_One day when you run away from all the pain that you've faced..._

What was going on?

I looked around, but the street was deserted on all asides, the streetlights casting pale spots of light onto the darkened road, not a footprint to be seen breaking the virgin snow across the pavement.

The wind whistled gently through the trees as I stood, random snipets still racingf through my mind.

_" And lost to the ash, we lay our friend to rest, may he live with thou in thyne own kingdom forever more." _

The voice was deep, like the person singing was trying not to cry.

I turned a corner, and saw the scene of a terrible accident: skid marks scraped the pavement, and a red car was smashed into the lamppost.

What was worse was the body: scrunched under the front tires, legs horribly mutilated, blood everywhere.

A boy stood there, 18 or 19, clad in a blue sweater and brown legging strapped to his thin legs with leather cords, a loose belt around his waist.

He clutched a large crooked staff, like a shepards crook, and his face was hidden by the hood of the sweater.

" Jesus, is it bad? Is he dead?" I asked, walking up and laying a hand on the dude's shoulder.

He turned, eyes wide in surprise; " Z.. Zack?"

He stepped back, looking me all over.

" God..." He whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

" What? Dude, you ok? I had a fall back there, so sorry if I'm not remembering you too well."

I craned my neck. " He ok?"

I started around the front of the car, the driver stirring inside.

" Zack.." The guy grabbed my arm, holding me back. " Let it go... don't.."

" Let _GO_, man. What the Hell?" I snapped, wrenching my arm free.

The guy cradeld the staff in his arms, watching me.

I walked around the car, watching the guy beneath the tires for signs of movement.

I stared, swallowed hard, and shut my eyes; my own body lay there, eyes closed.

I turned, remembering now...

" Jack.." I said, before falling to the sidewalk in a dead faint.


	10. Chapter 10

I came to on a tree limb, snowflakes drifting around me like feathers.

" Hi, sleepyhead. "

I blinked, wiping the sleep from my eyes to see Jack sitting across from me, smiling softly.

" Wha.. what.." I swallowed. " What happened?"

Jack frowned. " I should've told you ealier, Zack. "

" Told me what?"

Jack swallowed, looking off into the distance.

" Zack... it wasn't random that I came to you tonight. "

I blinked. " What did you do?"

" It wasn't me, it was... him."

Jack pointed through the tree's dead branches at the full moon overhead, glinting a bluish white on the snow around us.

" The moon?"

" The man in the moon. He watched over the children of the world, and chooses each new Guardian as it becomes needed. "

He smiled sadly at me. " Zack... you had to die to join us. You're the last Guardian; the Guardian of sorrow and ice."

Well, _THAT_ went over like a ton of bricks, I tell you.

" There must be a mistake! "

Jack shook his head sadly, sorrow in his eyes. " Manny doesn't make mistakes, Zack. "

He stood, looking off to the distance.

" It's time: we meet the others at dawn."


	11. Chapter 11

" Meet the...others?"

Jack turned to look at me, a cold wind whipping through his hair.

" The Guardians: they're waiting at the Warren. "

I shook my head. " My parents..."

" You're parents think you're dead, Zack. It's been three days. They buried you yesterday."

I stood, the branch creaking beneath me. " Don't tell me that! You don't know for sure.."

" I watched them fish my cold, water logged corpse out of the lake during the summer thaws, do you think I don't _KNOW _about being thought _DEAD_? About being _FORGOTTEN_? "

Jack was yelling, his face red. He looked away, settling.

" You need to get through this...fantasy you have: to your friends, loved ones... your nothing but a memory."

I glared at Jack, anger seething in me, my heart pounding.

" Fuck you, you...you goddamn _CORPSE_! "

Jack blinked, hurt, but stood his ground, laying a hand on my shoulder. " Zack..."

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Ice shot from my skin, zapping Jack's hand like lightning, the skin iced over instantly.

He leaned away, shock in his eyes. " How did you..."

I didn't stick around to hear more: I leapt to the ground, landing on the balls of my feet like a cat, and took off , running down roads I knew so well, streets I'd passed daily...

Untill I was home, standing on the lawn in front of my house, lights on in the living room.

I ran eagerly to the window, staring in: My mom sat on the couch, watching a movie, dressed for bed.

" Mom! Hey, mom!" I called, rapping on the glass.

She either couldn't hear me through the window, or was ignoring me, because she didn't look over.

I fished our spare key out of the fake rock by the pathway, and unlocked the door, going in to the warmth of the house.

" Hey mom! " I called, coming into the living room.

She still watched her show, sipping at a can of Diet Coke.

" Mom, hey! I'm here!"

She stood, smiling, and I smiled back, holding out my arms for a hug...

And...

And...

She walked right through me, the sensation a cold punch to my gut, as she headed past into the kitchen.

Jack had been right: All I was was a memory.


	12. Chapter 12

I simply stood there: I was... I was...

Forgotten.

I screamed, I raged, but Mom couldn't hear me. I yelled terrible things, called her names, tried to hit her, my fist going through her like fog.

" How could you _FORGET _me? You're own son! You... you..."

I couldn't take it: it was too much.

I ran from the house, racing off into the night, screaming myself hoarse, randomly sending ice blasts at things I passed, the ice a dark black.

I slowed, not able to yell anymore, as I reached Sycamore Street, the road arching into a bridge over the river.

I stared out at the rushing waters, sad... a light snowfall of dark coloured flakes falling around me.

" Zack..." Jack put a hand on my shoulder, it's coldness comforting.

" Jack...she didn't..."

" I know..."

" Jack...godamn it..."

I grabbed him, in a hug, crying my eyes out like an idiot but not caring. Jack let me cry, shushing me and patting my back.

" Zack..."

" I know... we... have to..."

Jack smiled at me, his eyes kind, aged beyond his years, centuries of living in the teen body.

" It will all be ok... you'll see..."

...

But it wasn't ok: not at all.

As Jack and his new apprentice prepared to journey to the workshop at the North Pole, a dark shadwo flickered in what was once a lavish underground lair, a horses neigh echoing eeriely.

The shadows shifted, and a tall figure with piercing yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, a smile of amusent on his dark lips, his eyes dull but alive, a corpses eyes catching the light.

He laughed, the sound echoing again and again, echoing through the minds of sleeping children everywhere.

This man's name was Pitch Black, an old foe of the Guardians.

And now... now...

Zack's powers had summoned him.


End file.
